What am I to you?
by Pikachufalls9
Summary: The door lord strikes again, and Finn and FP are the ones who's items have been lost. Finn lost his music box, and F.P lost her red gem. but, drama ensues when they must sing the truth. First AT fic, so don't Flame...King me!LOL!
1. Prologue

And as they sat there, Finn, the petrified human could only say one thing...

"Woah."


	2. Truth?

**Ah, first AT story…No Flame…Kings.**

**Flame King: YOU ALREADY USED THAT JOKE!**

**Lemongrab: 50 years dungeon!**

**Me: THESE are my co-hosts?**

"How about a farting cheetah!" Shouted an exited 15 year-old in a white bear hat, a blue T-shirt, dark blue shorts, a green backpack, and black shoes with rolled up socks.

"Nah, we've done that before, man." Replied a orange dog with magic powers that let him stretch and contort his body.

"How about Marceline?" Asked a little green gaming console with a yellow square, a red circle, and a blue triangle for buttons.

"Nah, she still gives me the willies." Replied Jake, referring to Finn and Jake's friend Marceline, of whom still creeped Jake the Dog out.

"Knock knock!" A sudden voice was heard from the bottom of the Tree Fort, of which Finn and Jake were in the living room.

"Marceline! We were just talkin' 'bout y'all!" Shouted Finn as Marceline, the vampire entered the room. She was wearing a plaid shirt with no sleeves, a worn out pair of jeans, with holes in the knees, and red boots.

"Hey guys, a little birdie, well, a big birdie, with a big nose *snicker* told me you guys were having a rad party." Said Marceline.

"Yeah, Marcy! It's like, totes gonna rock." A lumpy person with a star on her forehead replied, surprising Marcy, Finn, Jake, and BMO. After that, Lady Raincorn, along with the Raincorn not-so puppies, and Princess Bubblegum, of whom was wearing a pink sweater, with magenta jeans. After that, the fat cow with blue skin and a big nose, who was wearing a big crown and a big beard came in, Goonter **(This is how it's pronounced, I know it's actually Gunter.)** in his arm. Along with Ice King, Susan Strong, and Flame King Neo, AKA Flame Princess came in. Finally, after that, Tree Trunks, who was a small green elephant, Mr. Pig, who is a pig, Mannish Man the minotaur, and Key-per.

"Susan like big party!" Said the large girl with the cat hat, and grey cloth-like clothes…thing.

"I made **BACON PANCAAAAAAAKES**!" Said Jake excitedly.

"It appears Jake has has made a mixture of two delicious property out of bacon and pancakes, according to the science… Jake is a genius! How can this be possible?!" Peebles shouted, confused.

"Maybe you're gettin' dumb, Bonnie." Replied the Vampire Queen.

"I AM NOT, MARCELINE!" Shouted the Bubblegum Princess.

"Movie starting!" Shouted Susan.

"Isn't this, like, a totes rad partay?" Asked the cow in the crown.

"No, ya cow! It's movie night!" Shouted Finn.

"BMO, movie time!" Said Jake.

"Oh my glob, can't wait." Said LSP, practically whispering.

"LSP, shutup!" Said Marcy.

After hearing that, LSP got angry, and she started shouting things like 'NO, OHNOYOUDONT, ILIKEPAYEDMONEYTOGETHERE, and BRADCOMEBACKTOME! And she jumped on Marceline, disabling the star on her forehead to land on the Vampire Queen, her teeth sinking into the Vampire's arm.

"Oh my glob, I'mliketotessorry!" Shouted LSP.

"Sorry won't cut it, Lumphead! Now Finn, do you still have the antidote for Lumpiness?" Asked Marceline.

"No, I gave it back to the guys on makeout point. Aw, Glob!" Said Finn, realizing his stupidity.

"Well, now the Lumphead, Bonnie and I have to go to Lumpy Space before sunrise!" Said Marceline.

"I'm gonna go. Coming, Mr. Pig?" Asked Tree Trunks.

"Yes, wanna come BMO and NEPTR?" Said Mr. Pig.

"Why?" Said BMO.

"We need more plotlines." Replied Mr. Pig.

"Oh." Said NEPTR.

All of the sudden, a door popped out of nowhere, and a yellow humanoid with bag on his bag popped out of it. He passed by Finn and Flame Princess.

"What the junk?! Was that a door lord?!" Asked a shocked Finn.

"He stole my gem!" Shouted Flame Princess, staring at the bronze armor on her body.

"MOM'S MUSIC BOX IS GONE!" Yelled a teary-eyed Finn.

"Well, Bonnie, Susan, Lumpwad, and I can't come. We're going to Lumpy Space." Said a lumpy-armed Vampire.

"Sorry Finn, I can't let my sexy wife be touched." Said Mr. Pig, making Tree Trunks blush.

"Not coming, sorry father." Said NEPTR.

"Sorry bro, we're meeting Lady's parents for a picnic, they haven't seen the pups." Said Jake.

"We're not pups." Said the bearded, orange Raincorn Dog.

"Kim Kil Wan! You're only 1 in human years!" Grumbled and angry Jake.

"제이크가 바로, 당신은 현실을 직시해야합니다!" Said Lady.

Finn didn't care that Jake wasn't coming, he just wanted his Mom's music box back. That was what his Mom gave to him, and she gave Jake the manual, and Jermaine nothing. Now, it was just him and Flame Princess.

"Uh… F.P, to get our stuff back, we have to sing the truth." Said Finn.

"The truth…?" Replied Flame Princess. She didn't like what it sounded like.


End file.
